The end of the war
by Sirius.Black.licks.my.back
Summary: It's the end of the war and emotions are running high. Add in some confusion and you get a mixture of heart ache. When Harry finds Snape alive everything becomes more confusing. Harry misunderstands his own feelings and once again Snape has to point him in the right direction. I do not own anything , this world was created by the lovely J K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

The End of the war.

Chapter one

The war had ended and the losses were great. The lawns surrounding the castle were going to be stained with blood for many years, deep in the soil. Though

the Dark Lord had finally been killed he didn't die without taking a large amount of people with him. The death eaters were in shock with his defeat . So much

so that they didn't think to leave right away , this lead to many of them being caught and many more little battles taking place as they were taken into custody.

Kingsley was a busy man that night making multiple arrests .

Inside the castle Harry was still in shock not knowing what to do with his life anymore. From the Day he was born it had been his life's mission to kill the Dark

lord and now he had nothing left. The feeling left him hollow and sad , he had not expected to live. Hermione had spent the last hour comforting Ron and his

family , the loss of Fred was hard hit. Molly refused to let go of the body , claiming that her beloved son could not be dead. All this insanity surrounded Harry

and he could not cope so he left. He had not told anyone where Snape's body laid and Ron and Hermione were too busy to mention it so he tasked himself

with the goal of bringing his old professor back to the castle. As he walked towards his destination, he bumped into a healer from that had come to assist. She

turned to him and said .

"You need help you have blood all over you please let me help"

Harry turned towards the woman sizing her up. Even though the war is over, he still had to careful to avoid death eaters. With his hand on his wand he turned

to her and said

" It's not my blood on me , I'm fine but you can help me collect a body. I watched him die about two or three hours ago but I owe him a lot and would rather

not leave him there to rot"

The healer nodded and asked him to lead the way. It was a quiet walk with little conversation as the two of them were busy looking around at the destruction.

Once inside Harry was shocked to see a small movement coming from Snape's chest. The healer rushed to his side. From her knees beside Snape she looked at

Harry with shock.

" I thought you said he was dead"

"He was I watched him die!" Harry said in shock.

The young healer began to worry, wondering if this was all a trap. After watching Harry for a few moments, she decided it was safe enough. With Help from

Harry, they both began to transfer Snape towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Many months had passed since the Potter brat brought me back to life. I had hoped I could finally be free of my obligations to the world but my luck had always been terrible. The pain when I had awoken had been tremendous and nauseating to say the least. Granger had brought books to read aloud to me. while the entertainment was better than what Potter had to offer, it was still very annoying. That women's voice grated on my already damaged nerves.

Potter took it upon himself to be my nursemaid when Poppy was busy. My every need and want was met, and I could be my git self to my own delight, without complaints. being bed ridden was not enjoyable but teasing the Potter brat had made the time pass. I was gaining strength and the ability to walk without aid after three months. The ministry took this as a sign I was ready to go to court. Thanks to that bleeding heart Potter, once again coming to my rescue I was free to go my own way.

After I left the hospital Potter begun to invite himself to my home for tea. It was annoying at first but I began to enjoy myself. I would not dare to tell the boy that. Because of my memories, the boy had demanded to know all he could about his mother. Therefore, I told him. I told him everything after to many nights of his pestering. After stories had been told I began to notice a change in the boy. He felt closer to me, this I could tell. Potter or as he demanded to be called now "Harry", had become bolder in his affection. I did my best to ignore it, the boy was just confused. After all he had been through I did not want to cause more pain. Yes I enjoy tormenting the odd person but I had begun to care deeper for him and with the Dark lord gone I could openly show that. Well I could but I did so in my own way. So I accepted the hugs and the closeness he seem to need behind closed doors. I had convinced myself that the boy simply needed a father figure to care for him. I was mistaken.

Near the one-year mark of the war ending Harry had pushed too far. Having been forced to return for his seventh year by Granger the boy spent most of his time in my classroom reading while I tended to my grading. I had not wanted to return but as a part of my probation I had to return for this year. Harry had been acting odd the following week. I had thought with the anniversary of the war coming up the boy had reason to be acting strange. He entered my office, having nagged the password off me early in October he used the privilege to his advantage. I was sitting at my desk sipping tea and failing first years, a night of bliss.

"Harry what brings you to my office so close to curfew?" I asked.

Harry fidgeted with his bag strap and avoided my eyes, strange behaviour on his part.

"Well Severus I needed to talk to you about something, but I think it's better if I just show you"

Harry said as he dropped his bag on the floor. Harry boldly crossed the room and climbed on to my chair. Straddling my lap he kissed me. His young body pressed against me desperate for me to kiss him back. In a rage I threw him off me and onto the ground. How dare he try that with me? Has he lost his mind or is this some twisted joke? , I ponder to myself as I advance on the boy.

"Potter have you lost your mind? What the hell is wrong with you?"

I practically scream at him. His eyes going wide with shock and fear. The boy was about to talk but I cut him off.

"I am old enough to be your father you foolish child! In fact I could have been your father had things gone differently with your mother".

I begin to pace as I stare him down.

" why would you even think that I would return your feelings? I do not and will not. Firstly I am not attracted to men nor have I ever given you the idea that I am. Secondly I have watched you grow since you were eleven, I am not some sick pervert. I could not ever see you in a sexual light because I simply see you as a child and after your actions today I see that I am right to view you in such a way. Most importantly, I love your mother. You know this and somehow cannot get it through your head that lily was my only love. My memories showed you all of this and yet you choose to come in my office, invade my space, and harass my person."

I begun to feel sorry for Harry, he was sitting on the floor in tears. Mentally sighing I lowered myself and knelt in front of him.  
I Softly said

"Harry you do not truly love me, you are confused and attached yourself to me because out of all of the men you have met I have always protected you and have been in your life. You would not want to be with me if you had not gone through all of the loss and trauma to your young life. You may think you love me but you are a fool. I am not who you want, you want someone to love you and protect you for once and while I understand that I cannot be that person for you in a sexual way. I can be your friend and mentor but I will never be more than that for you. At first I only protected you because of your mother and my love for her. As time went on I grew to care for you as well. I see you as the frustrating son I never had"

Harry stayed silent staring at me, searching for a lie but not being able to find one. He stood up with shaking legs and tears running down his face. He turned to me and said

"I hate you"

Grabbing his bag he ran out of the room and slammed the door in his wake. I should have gone after him to make sure that he was safe but at that moment I couldn't. He needed time to think and cool off.

Two months pass and Harry still hasn't come to visit or write to me. I lost Lily, I guess I lost her son too.

I sit at my desk alone and weep.


End file.
